Game of Murder
by kitty-deactivated
Summary: She chose this life. It's a game of murder. Once you're in, you can never back out. Even if it means the lives of those you love are on the line...
1. Chapter 1

A white tom feasted on a fresh mouse, completely unaware of the shadow behind him. He was quite plump, and he could have been mistaken for a kittypet if he didn't have so many scars. He had no collar, but his claws were reinforced with dog teeth.

The tom heard a small thump and pricked his ears. The tom shrugged and continued to finish his evening meal.

He never saw it coming. In moments he was dead, and the shadow disappeared back into the night. The shadow had carried off one of his ears, leaving the white tom in a pool of blood.

The kill had been swift and silent, a sure sign of a trained assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann Colins Watson slid through the mud, narrowing her eyes as she went. The gray she-cat bared her teeth slightly, obviously not enjoying the task. "There's nothing here!" She growled. "Can I get out now?" She was small, and the mud was pulling her down.

A black tom appeared above her, his green eyes flashing with delight. "You were the one who set the stakes this time. You have to finish the job."

"I know!" She snapped, managing to pull herself out a little. "There is no stupid twoleg device."

"I think that's enough, Kevin. She's completed the stakes." A tortoiseshell yawned. "Ann, come on out."

Ann slid out of the mud and shook herself wildly, spraying mud everywhere. "Hey!" Kevin snapped.

"Paula, have you heard from Jett?" Ann asked, ignoring the tom.

The tortoiseshell shook her head. "No. Not yet. I have a feeling we all are going to soon."

"I'm ready for another kill!" Kevin puffed out his chest.

"Just because you managed to get a kill in this one time doesn't mean-" Ann began to mutter.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just ticked off because you had to go in the mud." Kevin purred in amusement. She glared.

"You're talking to an assassin!" She hissed.

Paula sighed. "Stop it, the both of you. The game is over for now." The tortoiseshell stood and gave her shoulder a few licks. "It's my turn to set the stakes."

Ann and Kevin snapped to attention. They knew that after the stakes were set they would have to go and spread some rumors. That was the point of the game. Whoever got the kill first won, and the last person to know of it had to suffer the stakes.

"The stakes will be…" She paused. "A bite of crow-food."

"Why not the whole thing?" Kevin suggested, obviously still pumped up from his win.

"Okay then!" Paula purred.

"The next kill is going to be mine." The gray assassin bared her teeth. "You'll see, Kevin." She began to walk away.

"Oh yeah?" He called.

Ann slipped into the shadows and slunk away. She splashed through some water, covering her scent. As she moved away she left no trail behind her.

* * *

Ann was awoken the next morning by a loud metallic _clang. _She raised her head and peeked through the hole in the tree. The she-cat's eyes quickly adjusted to the sunlight. Below her she could see a group of cats. She scented the air and quickly moved back into the hole. It was Jett.

The tuxedo tom was the kingpin of the twolegplace. No one could touch him. Not even the best of the assassins, such as herself.

If Jett was near her tree, that meant he knew where she was. She sighed, knowing she'd have to find a new nest. She would do so after he left. Of course, she was going to listen first. Jett being there meant a new mission, a new target.

"There are three of them. Halle, Wilson, and Irving." The tom chose his words carefully. "They're new to the twolegplace." Ann narrowed her eyes, realizing that the tom felt threatened by the newcomers. They didn't know how his city worked, so he was sure they'd try something that might start a rebellion of some sort. She almost snorted, knowing that an uprising would be practically impossible. "I want them dead by next week. The reward will be a dozen rabbits and three mice."

Her ears pricked at that. Ann knew that amount of prey was equivalent to several meals for a week. Of course she'd do this for food. It was worth it.

A few minutes later the cats had cleared out. She knew they were assassins, already working on the mission. She'd leave them to spread the news. Ann wanted these kills for herself. She was _not _ going to let Kevin beat her. Nor was she going to let him see her humiliate herself by eating crow-food.

Ann leapt down from the tree, landing with a barely audible thud. She moved forward, knowing no one was around.

She thought back to what Jett had said. They were new…that meant they were predictable. That would make them an easy kill. Ann didn't know what kinds of skills they had, but she knew from experience not to underestimate.

The scar on her shoulder still ached, reminding her of that experience.

She knew she'd have to get a resource. All assassins had at least one. Ann never stuck with just one. It was a big city, allowing her a large index of resources to choose from. She had known about one for a while, and decided that this one would be good enough. She knew all resources required a price. Usually it was prey, but she'd met a few who'd wanted other things. Some wanted trophies such as dog teeth. That was the most popular choice. Ann really hated _those _kinds of prices. It was too much of a hassle for her.

Ann kept to the alleys, careful to cover her tracks. She didn't want anyone to follow her. She had heard a few rumors about this resource. It was a she-cat who lived in the Burn part of the city. That was all pretty much everyone knew. The only problem with that was the location. Ann wasn't one who was fond of the Burn area.

She didn't go there often. She kept to the more shadowy parts of the Stream. Ann sighed.

She moved quickly, avoiding busy streets. Catmint deals were done in the intersections, and those tended to get bloody. She didn't have the time. Ann thought about it, and realized her own catmint stash was running low. She would get some after meeting the resource. Chewing it constantly usually meant running out quickly.

It was afternoon when she entered the Burn area of the city. It was quiet during the day, which was lucky for her. Ann slipped into an alleyway, not wanting to be seen. There were several apartment buildings that the two legs had abandoned. That meant more places where gangs lived. As an assassin she was the natural predator of gangs. That meant they would be on edge if they saw her.

Ann hoped no one would recognize her, if they did see her.

She scented the air and was met with a surprise. There was another cat around. Had she really been that sloppy? She slunk behind a dumpster and saw the shadow of a cat. A white she-cat strolled into the alley, her blue and green eyes looking back and forth. From what she'd heard, this was the resource. What a lucky cat she had been!

"Hello," Ann slid out and cornered the resource. "Name and profession?"

"Dammit!" The white she-cat hissed. She arched her back, trying to look threatening. "Angelica Burns. Resource." She answered almost automatically. "Whaddya want? How the hell did you find me?"

Ann wasn't about to admit it had been luck. "Resources can be fairly easy to track." She replied in a cool tone. "I need some information."

"I'm out of the game." Angelica replied. "I'm no longer part of the system."

"That isn't possible." Ann narrowed her eyes. Her gray fur rippled as she began to pace. For those who knew her, that was a tell-tale sign of confusion. Of course, there weren't many of those. "Even so, you'd be dead by now."

"I won't give you any information. I told you, I'm backing out. As of an hour from now, Angelica Burns will be no more." The resource growled.

"Jett isn't going to let you leave the city." Ann was suddenly feeling curious. Why was Angelica doing this? Why hadn't she known that one could resign? She forgot about the mission for a moment. "Besides, you have to give me information. What's your price?"

"Leave me alone! I need to go!" Angelica Burns swatted at Ann. The assassin dodged, and in a second the resource was pinned to the ground.

"If you weren't so important to my mission, you'd be dead by now." She said in a low growl.

The resource's eyes popped open. "Oh no…I-I'm sorry. Please, just let me go."

Ann knew this was her chance to get free information. "Tell me about the newcomers. Halle-"

"Halle, Wilson, Irving. I know. They've set up a gang in the North. They're on Falcon Lane. They came into the city a few days ago." Angelica finished quietly, sounding breathless.

Ann moved away, saying nothing. She decided that she wouldn't say anything to Jett. She wanted to wait and see what would happen.

The resource stood and slunk away quickly.

She was surprised that she had been given so much information. She felt pleased with herself. The three newbies had already started a gang on Jett's turf. She was going to get the kills. And when she did, Ann C. Watson would become a legend.

* * *

Ann set up a temporary nest behind the dumpster, glad for the disgusting smells it gave off. Dumpsters, despite their rancidness, were a safe haven to any assassin. It covered her scent completely, and no one would be able to see her. As long as she didn't have to go _into _the dumpster, she was happy.

She slipped into a light sleep, still completely alert. It was slipping into the evening, which meant she wouldn't have time to go back. The Burn area was close to the North, but she'd have a better chance of getting there in the morning.

Ann woke right before the sun rose above the horizon. She avoided yawning, not wanting to inhale the fumes from the garbage. She moved from her makeshift nest and stretched. The sun began to rise, and she started moving. She easily made it out of the Burn area, arriving in the more well-known area where she'd been living.

She stilled stunk of trash. It was both good and bad. She had to wrinkle her nose, but no one would follow her.

Ann knew the names of the streets by heart. It made travel easy. That was a requirement of all assassins, and she was constantly grateful for the skill. She knew she'd stashed her catmint on Trader's Walk, and she moved as swiftly as she could. Acquiring catmint was time-consuming. She hated it when her stash was stolen.

Her profession was assassin, not scavenging. She had to be careful when it came to stashing. It was always good to have extra.

She cursed silently. Trader's Walk was already becoming busy. A few cats were pacing in the shadows. Gangs were going to be meeting in the area soon. She counted the buildings and came to the sixth one. Ann squeezed through one of the tight spaces between buildings. There was a loose stone on the thin pathway that she pushed away. Ann sighed, seeing there was hardly any catmint left.

She grabbed it in her mouth and began chewing. She sighed. Catmint always cleared her thoughts. Ann turned around as best she could and exited the narrow passageway. She didn't care at the moment if anyone had seen her. She didn't have anything left in her stash anyway.

Ann began to prepare for the kills.

As an assassin, she needed to be ready to fight. But kills were different. With a kill one needed to bring back a trophy. She loved bringing back claws and tails. Those were her signature trophy. Not everyone was as simple as her. Ann had met a few assassins who were quite strange, in her opinion. Paula, she knew, liked to bring back whiskers.

She remembered seeing a dead body missing its head. It seemed like a strangely large trophy, but to each their own.

Ann always reinforced her claws with those of a dog's before a kill. Whenever she made a good kill, she was convinced it was because of the dog claws.

Ann turned off of Trader's Walk and onto Iron Pass. Catmint wasn't as important as her dog claws, though it came close. She looked up at the first building and searched for the secret opening. It was in terrible condition, and twolegs hardly ever went into it. She was glad, because she could come and go as she pleased. As long as another gang didn't claim it as their own, she kept her dog claws hidden in the building.

She went around to the other side and found the broken window. With all of the windows, it was difficult for even her to find. Ann checked her surroundings carefully. No one was around. Not yet, at least. She carefully went through, so as not to cut herself. If she got injured, it would set her back a day. Bleeding was never good. It left a trail and weakened the body, even if it was just a little bit.

Ann looked around. She could see that no one was around. Sometimes twolegs moved around, showing that they did live in the building. Luckily they didn't notice her. She knew that once they moved out, the gangs would start staking out the building. She hoped that wouldn't be soon.

She liked to think of the dog claws as "lucky", but she had just lost to Kevin Pennington. That wasn't so _lucky,_ losing to a tom like him. Ann was still bitter about wading through the mud. She wanted to win so badly.

Ann snuck forward, stepping lightly. She didn't want to alert any twolegs. The building was in such terrible condition that the floorboards seemed to creak with every step. She was able to move without making too much of a racket. She found the stairs leading to the basement and flew down them. It was dark, but a bit of light was just enough for her cat eyes to adjust.

She found a small dip in the ground and felt for the claws. She felt pleased when she found them. Ann grabbed them in her jaws and went up the stairs again. Even though she didn't fear the darkness, she felt uneasy in dark basements. She hated the feeling of being trapped.

Ann stopped at the top of the stairs and fitted the dog claws onto her own. They slid into place, causing her to wince. They always hurt a little when they connected with her flesh. She fled the scene, leaping through the hole in the window and onto the gravel of the alleyway. She caught her breath quickly. She felt stronger with her reinforced claws, and she was much more confident.

Now it was time for her to get her targets. Once she found and killed them, her fame would be inevitable. Ann set off, still chewing the catnip. She followed a lesser known route to the North, making it easy for her to hide in the shadows.

She moved like a shadow herself, her gray body hardly noticeable.

As she neared the North, she realized she had a tail. Someone was following her, prepared to steal her kills. Ann pretended not to notice, but she knew that another ruthless assassin was trying to take advantage of her. She narrowed her eyes. She wanted them for herself!

Ann realized that she was going to have to lose the cat on her tail first.


	3. Chapter 3

Ann found herself moving in the direction of the South. She knew it wasn't a very good idea, being that it was the middle of the day, but she needed to throw the other assassin off of her trail. She slowed and checked behind her. She didn't see anyone, but she remembered her training.

_Just because you don't see anyone doesn't mean they're not there._

She searched quickly, knowing that she couldn't act like she knew someone was following her. She noticed a tail slowly retreating back, as though whoever was there was hoping she hadn't noticed it yet. She had an amateur in her grasp. "Come on out." She snapped. "Don't think you can take advantage of a professional and follow me." Tailing another assassin to get a free kill was a low and dirty thing to do. If one managed to do it without being spotted, that was a sure sign of a professional.

Ann waited, and nothing happened. She sighed. "Don't make so many mistakes next time, rookie. Get out here _now._"

The incident suddenly brought her back to the scar she had. That had been the last time she'd tried following anyone.

A silver furred tom stepped out into the open, looking ashamed. "Damn…" He muttered. He had been caught. That was an assassin's worst nightmare. Being caught by a kill. In this case, another assassin. He seemed unsure of what to do.

"Indeed. Go back to where you came from, you scoundrel." Ann hissed. She began to slowly approach him. "I don't want to waste my time with a newbie like you." She unsheathed her reinforced claws, and the silver cat spun around. A few seconds later he was gone. She sheathed her claws again and surveyed the area. A breeze blew and she scented the air. There was no one else. Ann saw the buildings and sighed.

She was on the wrong street. The North was farther away now. A lot of precious time had been wasted. She shrugged and turned a corner. Cars zoomed past, and she moved closer to the walls of the buildings. Despite all of her training, cars still put her on edge. It was a good thing at times. It was better to be afraid than to risk her life.

Ann continued on and made it to an extremely busy intersection. She retreated to the safety of an alley, watching the cars drive past. She scented the air again and caught the scent of a cat…and catmint. She chewed her own catmint, the flavor beginning to fade. She decided to talk with the dealer. She had already wasted time with another assassin, so she might as well get more for herself.

"Hey, you ever heard of Terry Madden?" The cat she had scented approached her. "I was wondering if you did. See, we made a deal and I really need some help. If you can share some prey, I'll give you a share of the-" He stopped when he realized he was talking to Ann. He was rendered speechless.

"Ah, yes. Terry was the one who tried to scam me last time." She replied in a controlled tone of voice. "I knew him. He happened to be you."

"Ann Watson. Again." He started to back away, curling his lip.

Ann hissed slightly. The gray tabby she-cat knew he wouldn't run. He was a coward. "You still owe me some catmint."

"I-I gave you all I owed you." He answered quickly. She was disgusted by how horrible of a liar he was, and that ticked her off.

"Don't lie to me. I _will _take your tail as a trophy." Terry looked shocked by her threat. "I can use these nice claws to rip it off and-" She slowly unsheathed he claws, letting each menacing claw come into view.

"F-fine." He replied as fast as he could, a hint of desperation in his voice. "But after this-"

"We will never see each other again. I will make sure of it. I want my catmint delivered first, along with a mouse." Ann finished with a growl. Oh, how she loved forcing others into debt. It always gave her something good in return. It was another low trick that other assassins would never admit to using.

"What? I'll give you catmint, but a mouse?!" Terry sputtered. Ann gave him a menacing look and he shrank back. "Okay. I'll come back here by tomorrow."

Terry moved back, watching her for a moment. A few seconds later he ran off, probably in search of a mouse. She still did not doubt that he would scam her again. Ann could find him with ease and kill him. He probably knew that now.

She heard her stomach grumble and sighed. Chewing catmint was _ not _a good food substitute. Ann was furious with herself for putting off eating real food. It was already beginning to affect her. Her paws were beginning to feel shaky. Ann chewed a little more before spitting out what was left. She was feeling a headache coming on, and she groaned. Ann scented the air again and quickly understood that the area she was in was not a good place to be hunting. She couldn't pick up any scent of prey.

Ann began to walk, deciding to put off going to the North for one more day. She was still ahead of the game, and she was sure she could wait. Kills were not worth starvation.

After a little while she checked her surroundings. She was on the corner of Woodland Avenue, from the looks of it. There were several apartment buildings and lots of twolegs. Ann was careful to avoid them. Twolegs reacted violently if they ever spotted cats. Some would try to touch or even grab cats, while others would kick or hit them in some way. She remembered being hit once because of her carelessness.

She hated twolegs because of this.

She slipped in between buildings and into alleyways, and even found little places to hide when necessary. Twolegs may have been large and powerful, but they didn't have the wits of a cat. They seemed to occupied to notice the lithe gray body of Ann, searching for food. At one point she caught the scent of a rat, but moment later she lost it.

Ann had gone through three intersections, crossing the streets in the safety of groups of Twolegs. She managed to weave through their legs as she did so, and none of them ever suspected a thing.

Finally she came back to the more familiar part of the city: Stream. Only recently had she figured out why it was called that.

It was a narrow part of the city, and one could easily exit it without realizing it. Ann remembered seeing a stream once before. It was a vague, yet interesting memory that she possessed. Natural, unpolluted water trickling past her. She sighed, beginning to feel nostalgic.

Her stomach rumbled again and snapped her out of her slight trance. Ann glanced around, hoping no twolegs had spotted her. She noticed a group crossing the street onto the one she stood on. One of the twolegs turned its head and noticed her. Ann's heart nearly skipped a beat and she retreated into a narrow alleyway. She was feeling the adrenalin pump through her, and her paws trembled slightly.

She felt a small vibration and jerked her head around. Ann forgot about the twoleg that had seen her and focused on the mouse in front of her. It was frozen in its tracks, and she knew she didn't have much time before it scampered away.

Ann moved into a crouch and bunched her muscles. She narrowed in on the prey and prepared to pounce. Its whisker twitched and she lunged forward, grabbing it with her claws. She snapped its spine and it immediately went limp. She felt victorious for only a moment.

"Name and profession!" She heard a voice snap from behind her. Ann turned to see a black tom.

"Kevin?" She asked.

"Your name is Kevin?" The tom asked skeptically. She felt a little dazed. All Ann wanted to do was eat the mouse she'd just caught. Then he relaxed a little. "Ann!"

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "This is where I was staying for the night."

"I didn't smell anything." Ann replied. She was becoming distracted by the aroma of her mouse.

"Oh, whatever. I'll just get a new one." He sighed. "So…have you found a resource yet?" Kevin asked.

"Found?" She crowed. "I didn't just fine one-" Ann stopped mid-boast. Kevin had asked a trick question. She was hungry, and he was going to take advantage of that.

Typical.

"Yes?" Kevin asked slyly.

"Let me eat!" She snapped. She was about to take a bite when the black tom tilted his head.

"No, just tell me what you were going to say!" He narrowed his eyes. Ann ignored him and tore into her prey. She knew Kevin was watching and she quickly swallowed her food. "Ann…"

"Shut up." She mumbled through a mouthful of mouse. She finished her meal swiftly and looked up.

"Did you have to eat that here?" The tom groaned. "I don't have any prey, you know!" She wasn't in the mood to feel guilty.

"I ran out of catmint. I wasn't going to starve." She stated simply.

"I was going to steal your food…" Kevin grumbled, brushing past her. "I guess I'd better just have some catmint tonight. No reason to go hunting now." He moved toward the end of the alleyway. "Darn, I was really hoping for some-"

"Save it, O hungry one." Ann rolled her eyes. "I'm not helping you with anything. We're both on a mission, and I'm ready to let you starve." She twitched her whiskers, amused. "If you die it'll mean less competition."

"Oh well." Kevin shrugged, looking disappointed. "Are you sure you don't want any catmint? I've got enough to share. Are you sure you're sure?"

"Stop." Ann headed toward the street. "I don't have time." She took a moment to look back. "Maybe after the mission." She nodded at him. Then she turned a corner, leaving the tom on his own.

* * *

Another day had passed, and she decided that she couldn't wait any longer. Ann had to find the three targets before the rest of the assassins. She had made it into the North just after the sun had risen. Not many twolegs were awake yet, giving her a head start. She had to move fast, as the sun was still rising.

Ann slipped past the borders of Stream and entered the North. Despite Jett ruling the whole city, there was still hostility against other cats from other sections. She would have to watch out. She was probably not going to be very welcome there.

She was bounding across a street whose name she couldn't remember when she saw a gang. It was small, but she was smaller. Five cats were hanging around in the shadows when they'd seen her. Ann's heart skipped a beat and she gasped. It was one of those rare times when she'd been taken by surprise. She'd been too focused on avoiding twolegs and had missed certain scent markings.

She could probably beat one of them in a fight, but she hadn't been trained to win battles. She was an assassin, someone who killed quickly and silently. That didn't mean she was going to show any weakness. Ann unsheathed her claws and prepared for a fight.

"Name and profession?" One of the cats asked. It was another she-cat, and from the collar around her neck, the leader of the gang. Sharp dog teeth stuck out of the collar. She moved toward Ann with a menacing stare.

"Assassin." Ann snarled. She wasn't just going to drop her name everywhere she went. Not yet, anyway. If she managed to send them running, alive, that would be when she'd tell them.

The leader of the gang retreated a little. "A-assassin?" Her eyes widened, and the rest of her gang looked frightened. "What do you want?"

"To pass through here without any delays. I have a mission, and if any of you happen to get in my way…" Ann lifted a paw, showing off her long claws. She had been dismayed by their reaction. Usually gangs were more vicious than fearful. "What's your name?"

"Aliza Sullivan." The leader responded quickly. "If you're going to kill anyone, just kill me. Leave my family alone." Aliza's eyes betrayed a traumatizing experience. Ann could see it clearly. "Yes, we're a gang. But we're also a family. Can't any of you assassins realize that? Please, we'll leave you alone."

Ann was shocked. "Good to know." She snarled before bounding away. Her heartbeat had slowed, but her mind did not. What was that about? What had Aliza seen that had made her so afraid? Had another assassin done something long ago?

There were so many questions and absolutely no answers.

As Ann searched the city for any trails leading to her targets, she thought about what she'd witnessed. She thought about her own family. She remembered having a mother for a short while. The rest of her memory was cloudy. She didn't even know if she'd had any siblings, or if she'd ever met a father.

Her thoughts vanished and she switched to full assassin mode when she caught a scent. It was unfamiliar, and it was something new. If it was new, and there were three of them, it had to be her targets. That was when she found another scent. This one was too familiar: Paula. She scowled. She wasn't going to let Paula complete this mission.

Ann followed the scents to a park. It was grassy, full of garbage and litter, and had many trees. She couldn't see anything interesting, but her nose said otherwise. She could scent the newcomers, she was sure of it. The thrill of coming nearer to a kill was beginning to kick in. Her assassin instincts were to leave, especially because of the lack of cover, but she had a feeling that she'd find something. The newcomers' gang would have a reason for making their home in a park.

She could smell Paula too. She felt annoyed that she hadn't been the first one to get the scents, but she had a feeling that she'd get the kills first. Ann slunk through the park, keeping low to the ground. The scents were growing stronger. The sun was rising higher, allowing her to see easier. She noticed small piles of bones. They were being careless with their prey.

Ann crept behind a tree to when she spotted movement. She felt victorious when she saw three white cats huddled next to each other, all of them wearing collars with dog teeth. They had to be Halle, Wilson, and Irving. She waited, hoping to listen in on a conversation.

"Halle, I don't like it." Aha! She had been right. "We may be strong, but that other cat seems to be targeting us. Something is going to happen, and I don't want you to get hurt. We shouldn't have come here."

"Wilson!" Halle snapped. "I can take care of myself. Besides, that tom won't be able to get to us. We're too skilled and we have a gang. I'll bet he hardly has two or three cats. In a city like this it doesn't seem likely that he could be running it."

_He runs it alright. _Ann thought wryly.

"Please be reasonable." The third tom pleaded. Ann assumed he was Irving. "We have to look out for each other. You know that."

Halle sighed. "I know. I just want you to understand that being a younger sister does not mean being a weaker sister."

Ann's eyes widened. They were siblings.

Her claws sheathed, and she winced slightly. There was a strange pain filling her chest. It wasn't suffocating, just uncomfortable. When Halle had said 'sister' it had begun. Ann almost felt dizzy. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was like a mixture of nostalgia and guilt. She couldn't quite place it. She stopped paying attention and tried not to pass out. This wasn't a good place to be getting sick, either.

_Ann! Ann! _

She shook her head and tried to snap out of her spell.

"Someone's there." Wilson growled. Ann froze. The pain disappeared for a moment. She considered running, but her gray fur would be seen in the late morning sun. She had lost the element of surprise, and her spell had weakened her.

She, the trained assassin, was cornered.


End file.
